


Our Happy Family

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Diapers, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Other, Pacifiers, Past Sexual Abuse, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Dean and Castiel want a baby, so they decide to check out a special agency where they adopt a baby boy named Jack.....





	Our Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953817) by [Winchester1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989). 



Dean and Castiel Novak were a happily married couple with everything they could want - a beautiful house in the suburbs with friendly neighbors and great community overall. 

 

Working in construction was great for Dean, he liked all of his coworkers and made a good salary, while Castiel liked doing various painting and sculptures per request of others who wanted to buy them, and just for fun. 

 

But though they had each other, they were still lonely and felt like something was missing. 

 

They'd been thinking about adoption for a while, and had become even more curious ever since a friend of theirs brought up the topic of 'adult babies' and 'littles', that were available for adoption at a special agency called "Little Darlings". 

 

So, while snuggling with his husband on the couch one night, Castiel decided to ask his husband what he thought about checking out the agency. 

 

"Dean, honey...I really think we should check out that agency Eric was telling me about. You know how wonderful it would be to have a baby of our own!" 

 

Dean smiled at Castiel and nodded. "Well, let's see if they have a website or something where we can find out more info...." the blonde man said as he got up and went over to his laptop, typing the name of the agency in the search bar. 

 

Both men were excited to see the website as it popped up on the screen, giving them the location of the agency, their hours of operation and lots of other important information. 

 

When they were given the option to 'browse' through some of the little ones there, they couldn't help themselves as Dean clicked on the tab. 

 

There were a lot of cute little boys and girls, but none of them were really what Dean and Cas were looking for, that is, until they saw the picture of a baby boy named "Jack", and immediately fell in love. 

 

The boy seemed to be quite young, around 18 years old, with brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't look too happy in his picture, and the couple wondered why. 

 

"Ohh....he's beautiful. He's perfect, Dean. We should pay them a visit tomorrow and see him." 

 

"Alright, baby, we will. I'll give 'em a call first thing in the morning and see if it'll be okay if we come. It says they're located in the next town over."

 

Both men were very excited and hoped that everything would go well tomorrow, and that little Jack would like them - that was the important issue here. 

 

"It's getting late, Dean, I think we should go to bed, so we can wake up on time tomorrow." Cas says as he heads to the bedroom, with Dean following close behind. 

 

Stripping to his boxers and slipping on an old t-shirt of Dean's, Castiel let out a yawn as he climbed into bed, with Dean joining him once he got dressed for bed as well. 

 

"Do you think that Jack will like us? What if he doesn't? How are we going to care for a giant infant? I don't even know where to start-" 

 

Dean shushes his anxious husband and kisses his lips lovingly. "Hey...I'm sure he is going to love us! And we'll figure it out, baby, I promise. You're getting way ahead of yourself, just relax and get some sleep. I love you." 

 

The next morning came and Castiel was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee - his third cup, to be exact. He was trying calm his nerves about going to the agency, as he was visibly shaking, and it wasn't the coffee, either. 

 

He had wanted to adopt for a long time, ever since they'd gotten married, but he just never really talked to Dean about it until recently, as they'd been busy with moving and getting settled in and he didn't want to burden Dean. 

 

Now dressed for the day, and walking into the kitchen, Dean smiled at his husband, and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the lips before pouring himself some coffee as well, taking a sip and making a disgusted face. 

 

"Ugh! Decaf? Why?" He asks, grabbing a teaspoon from the drawer and scooping some sugar into his cup. 

 

"I figured it would calm my nerves. I'm so worried about today..." 

 

"Hey. What did I tell you? There's nothing to be worried about, babe. Tell you what, we can stop for donuts on the way there, my treat." Dean says with a smile. 

 

"I know you're just using that as an excuse to get donuts, honey. But, okay. We can stop for donuts, but it's not like they're going to help anything." 

 

"Alright, should we get goin' then? They only have the good ones for so long. Let me grab my keys and we can leave." Dean says as he grabs his keys and he and Castiel head out the door. 

 

Climbing into their '67 Chevy Impala and buckling up, the two men smiled as Dean started the engine and backed out of the driveway onto the street, heading into the next town, but making sure to stop for donuts on the way. 

 

"You know, I'm really curious about this little guy myself. I've never seen an adult baby before, but I bet he'll be really sweet." Dean says as he finishes up his last donut, now having powdered sugar all around his mouth. 

 

"Me too, hon. Hey...wipe your mouth before we go inside, you got a little something...." Cas says, chuckling as they pulled up to a large brick building with a sign that said "Little Darlings" in the front. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes lovingly and wiped off his mouth before parking the car and climbing out, looking around for a moment before he and Castiel headed inside the building. 

 

Walking up the the front desk, Dean smiled at the woman behind it as she slid the glass to the side to speak to him. 

 

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is my husband, Castiel. I called you guys earlier this morning about coming in to meet Jack. We're both very interested in him." 

 

"Alright. Let me take you to his room."

 

Dean smiles and holds Cas' hand as they walk down a hallway, passing many different rooms until they came to one with the name "Jack" painted on the door in bright blue letters. 

 

"I must warn you....Jack is not very sociable. We've been working with him on that, but haven't made much progress. It's not his fault though. He's been through some very traumatic experiences, so I can see why he's this way." 

 

"Traumatic experiences? What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?" Cas asks, now worried about the boy. Now he knows why the boy looked so unhappy in his picture online. 

 

"Well, first off, he never knew his mother. Then, it was found that his father abused the boy both sexually and physically, causing him to involuntarily regress to the point where he was just stuck with the mentality of a 7 month old, so this poor kid's had it rough. He needs a good family to care for him."

 

Cas looked to Dean with tears in his eyes. "That poor boy. We have to adopt him. We have to give him a good home." 

 

Dean smiled and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder reassuringly, following the woman into the room as she unlocked the door, looking around curiously at all of the furniture and supplies that Jack had, making a mental note of them for later. 

 

Turning their attention to the oversized crib, both men couldn't help to smile at seeing the boy through the bars, so they walked over to him to get a closer look at their (hopefully) future baby. 

 

Jack was currently having some downtime in his crib, and was snuggling into an oversized teddy bear, trying his best to grip it with his mittened hands, a smile behind his pacifier, as he really loved his bear. 

 

Dean frowned once he noticed that the mittens seemed to be locked around the boy's wrists, as well as the booties around his feet, and there were other restraints in the crib as well. 

 

"Hey, what are all those for?" Dean asked, pointing at the restraints rather unhappily. 

 

"Well, he needs them on his mittens and booties, because sometimes, he gets upset and tries to hurt himself, and the others are there just in case they are needed. We've never had to use the crib ones. But every little one has them in their crib." 

 

"Can I...pick him up?" Castiel asked as he looked down at he boy, their eyes meeting and the boy just staring at him curiously before moving over into a corner of his crib, whimpering softly. 

 

"Sure, just be very gentle with him as he is very nervous around strangers."

 

Cas smiled as he leaned over the crib and stretched his arms out to pick up the boy, shushing him as he whimpered and fussed. "Oh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." 

 

Shaking slightly, Jack whimpered once more as he rested his head on Castiel's shoulders, beginning to relax slightly as the man rubbed his back soothingly in small circles. 

 

Dean grinned at the sight of his lover holding the innocent boy. He seemed to be a natural at it, and Dean knew he'd make an excellent father. 

 

"Wow, babe, you're a pro! Now, let's see how he does with me." Dean says as he gently took Jack from Cas, giving the boy a smile as he gently bounced him in his arms, patting his diapered bottom as he did so. 

 

Jack let out a satisfied noise behind his pacifier and held onto Dean the best he could with his mittened hands, refusing to let go of him. 

 

The woman smiled fondly. "It looks like Jack really likes you two, and I know you both like him as well. So, have you decided whether to adopt him, yet? It will be a long process." 

 

Cas looked at Jack and then at Dean, giving him a smile. "Yes, we really want to adopt him. We would love to give this little guy a good home." 

 

"Alright then, come with me down the hall, so we can fill out the paperwork." The woman says as she opens the door and leads the men and little Jack down the hall to her office. 

 

"Just have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." 

 

Dean smiles as he sits down with Jack in his arms, grinning whenever the boy seemed to curl up on his chest, gently suckling on his pacifier and looking up at the man innocently, a small puddle of drool forming on his shirt. 

 

Dean gently stroked Jack's hair and allowed the boy to drool on him, so much in love with him. 

 

Once the woman had gotten all the paperwork together, she handed it to Cas and Dean to fill out, smiling once they were finished and gave it back to her. 

 

"Okay, that's it! We'll let you know when Jack is ready to come home with you. The process usually takes up to two months, maybe more." 

 

Heading back to Jack's room, Dean frowned as he looked down at the boy. He was already so attached to him. He didn't wanna leave him. 

 

"Well, little guy. Looks like we have to go. But don't worry, we'll come back to visit you!" Dean says as he presses a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead before placing him back down in his crib, ruffling his hair after he did so. 

 

"Yes, we certainly will! We'll make sure to check on our baby boy to make sure he's okay!" Cas cooed as he ticked Jack's sides, and grinned whenever the boy let out an adorable giggle behind his pacifier. 

 

Once the two were finished saying their goodbyes, they headed back out to the Impala, climbing inside and sitting there for a moment. 

 

"I really wish we could take him home today, honey. He's such a sweet little baby. Our baby." 

 

Dean smiled at his husband and took his hand, rubbing it gently. 

 

"I know, but we have a lot of work to do to get the house ready for him. We'll have to create a nursery, order supplies, build furniture, all that good stuff." 

 

"Well, with your skills in construction and mine in art, making Jack's nursery should take no time. I think it'll be fun." Cas says as he presses a kiss to Dean's lips, very excited to finally have a baby that they could love and care for. 

 

Dean smiles and returns the kiss before starting the engine. "Yeah, it will be. Now, let's head back home so we can get some supplies ordered for the little guy." 

 

Once they arrived back home, Castiel brewed a new pot of coffee, regular, as Dean seemed to dislike decaf. 

 

While Cas was busy with that, Dean was busy searching for adult baby supplies. He felt a bit strange doing this, but it was what Jack needed. 

 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Cas smiled as he joined his husband on the couch. "So, how's the shopping going?" 

 

"Great. I never knew there were so many different diapers....but don't worry, I got him some cute ones. I also picked out some cute outfits and pacifiers and stuff." Dean says with a smile. 

 

"We'll have to go shopping for all the other stuff at the store tomorrow, which won't be a problem, since we need to buy paint and nursery décor." 

 

Dean smiles at his husband as he closes the laptop and places it on the coffee table, turning to Castiel and wrapping his arms around him as he gets the other man to lie back on the couch, kissing his lips lovingly. 

 

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby...." 

 

"Me either! You're going to be an excellent father." Cas says with a smile as he kisses Dean's freckled face. 

 

Dean chuckles. "You are, too."


End file.
